You Gotta Love High School
by khatYYY
Summary: Sakura enters a brandynew high school when she moves to Konoha, Japan. While there, she encounters friends, enemies, creepy administrators, and... A turtle? Everything goes perfectly fine until one day, something dramatic happens. AU. SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** I do not own Naruto.

**AN** I'm a first time writer so this will not be the best thing ever. T.T

**RE-WRITTEN ON October 1, 2007**

**EDITED AGAIN ON November 18, 2007**

**Chapter 1 **

-BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!-

"Ugh…"

Haruno Sakura shifted in her King-sized canopy bed. She brought her left hand to her head and gave it a light scratch. Then she ruffled her hand through her bubble-gum colored, mid-length tresses. Right, she has pink hair.

She was still getting used to the new mansion that her parents bought just a few weeks before. They had moved to Konoha, Japan into a gated community called 'Sakura Hills'.

Her best friend Tenten's family also moved to Konoha about the same time she did. In fact, they were next door neighbors.

Well, at least they live in a very nice neighborhood. All the wealthy, prosperous families lived around there, in the outskirts of town where it was pretty much quiet all the time… Unless someone threw a party, but that's a different story.

After hearing that annoying beeping sound interrupt her beauty sleep, she hid her head under her covers, wishing the stupid alarm clock would shut THE HELL UP.

"Sakura, honey! Time to wake up!" her mother called all the way from downstairs. Just on time.

It had been Haruno Emiko's doing that led Sakura to awaken at 6:30 AM. She had been the one that set her daughter's alarm to go off at such an early time. Knowing her daughter, she wouldn't wake up just from the sound of an alarm clock. Sakura just went back to sleep, ignoring the noise disturbing her from her deep slumber.

"Sakura…" her mother said through the door. Wow, she got up there fast.

"Fine, fine. I'm waking up," Sakura notified her mother. Then she heard the familiar sound of her mothers slippers go downstairs.

Sakura took off her sleeping mask and looked at the time, "6:30 AM," she read, and pressed the off button.

She then got out of her bed, fixing the covers and folding it down right near her pillow, smoothing out the wrinkles in her blanket. Yes, she is a perfectionist. She thought about what the new school would be like. This year Tenten and Sakura would be attending Konoha Academy simultaneously as juniors.

"Okay now, time to shower and get ready for the first day of school…" she tried to sound cheery to herself after another sigh.

'_A new school…new friends…new teachers…new everything. Thank GOODNESSS I'm fluent in Japanese…Or else I would be SO lost...'_

Sakura grabbed her towel and went to her bathroom to shower.

"Now, what to wear…"

She walked into her closet and looked through the racks of clothes, shoes and accessories.

Picking out a solid pink tunic and a denim mini, Sakura slipped on her selections. Walking over to her shelves upon shelves of shoes, she picked up an untouched box of Michael Kors ballet flats. After placing them next to her double-doors, she went on to do her makeup.

Plopping down on the chair in front of her mirror, she began to do her hair and makeup. She finished doing her makeup with a touch of light pink lip gloss. She rummaged through her jewelry box and found a hair barrette with little cherry blossoms on it that were made of pink topazes and put it in her hair to hold back her side bangs. Then she slipped a thin sliver necklace with a pink topaz pendant around her neck.

She walked to her computer desk and picked up her white Coach hobo bag from the chair, then picked up her shoes and went downstairs to put them near the front door.

Since her father had already left for work, Sakura joined her mother at the breakfast table. She dined on a light breakfast of toast with cream cheese and a glass of milk. Preparing to leave, she grabbed the Luna Bar and can of Arizona Green Tea that were waiting for her on the counter and headed toward the front double-doors.

"Bye mom! See you after school!" she called to her mother while slipping on her shoes, popping a breath mint into her mouth.

Sakura was already out the door before her mother called out "Wait, you forgot your car keys!"

She looked down at her watch and read the time. 7:45

"Oh crap, I'm gonna be late," she said quietly to no one in particular. Then she searched her bag for her car keys.

'_Ugh, I forgot them inside! Damnit, I'm so forgetful! Never mind, I'm gonna be late!! Ahh!!!!_' She grabbed her Gucci sunglasses out of her bag and slipped them over her eyes. Picking up her pace, she started running down her circular driveway towards the gates.

'_Thank goodness I'm not wearing heels today!_'

The security guard opened them for her and she said a quick "Thanks" before sprinting down the sidewalk towards the gates to leave Sakura Hills. Then she turned right towards the school, which was down the block. Then she slowed to a jog. At last she started walking when the school was in view.

While walking, she heard a few guys hooting and wolf-whistling at her. One guy that looked about 17 called out "Whoa baby, I'd hit that any day!" his friends were whooping and hollering along with him. She just rolled her eyes and continued on her way to school. Since she moved to Konoha, this has been happening a lot lately. That's why she opted to get around by car, instead of walking the streets. Sakura just wasn't too comfortable with so many guys checking her out.

On her way, Sakura noticed a quaint sushi bar near a cafe. She decided to check it out after school.

She fished her pink iPod Nano out if her bag, and slipped the pink Shuga Buds into her ears to cover up the sound of the outside world. Then she pressed play and continued walking to school.

--

-Woosh…shhhh…woooooooosh…-

The sound of crashing waves was heard from an alarm clock. A groggy, dark-haired figure rolled around under his comforter. He finally decided to get out from under the covers and sat on the edge of his bed to turn off his sound soother/alarm clock/iPod docker.

His sound soother/alarm clock/iPod docker read "6:30 AM. Damnit, why did I set my alarm so early? And why the hell does school have to start so early…" he murmured to himself. He then rubbed his eyes until he had a clear vision. This dark haired fellow was none other than, Uchiha Sasuke.

A squeal was heard from outside of one of his bedroom windows. He turned his head slightly to face his windows and saw one of his fangirls, who unfortunately, attends the same high school as he does. In her possession was a pair of binoculars, and they were pointed straight at him.

"Eeeee!!!! Sasuke's awake everyone!" he heard her say, or rather, squeal.

Then a few dozen other squeals were heard. He then realized she was atop a tree branch – on a tree – next to his window – two stories high. Damn. He walked over to the windows to close all the drapes. Before he did, he gave the girl a disgusted look. She was the biggest whore-bitch-slut-fangirl he ever laid his eyes on, and the president of his very own fan club.

She goes by the name of Cecilia Wang. A student that was originally from China, but moved to Japan after her father's business boomed and became known world-wide.

She tried to give him a flirty smile, but it turned out looking more like she was high. He just frowned back in disgust. Well the dense fangirl mistook his frown for a smirk and he witnessed the girl faint, and fall off of the tree branch.

Then a loud "thump" was heard before a really high pitched voice said "Oh mah gawd you guys! _The_ Uchiha Sasuke just looked at me, and he smirked at me!" and a series of "Eeeee!!"'s was heard. "Eh mah gawd Lia, you are sooo lucky! I bet Sasuke wants you!" Sasuke heard Cecilia's best friend, Kimora gush.

"Hn." Sasuke went to his bathroom and took a shower.

After showering, he went to his closet and picked out his outfit for the day - a navy polo shirt, jeans, and a pair of basketball sneakers that were still in the box. After getting dressed, he grabbed his backpack from his computer desk chair and slung it over his right shoulder. He picked up his sneakers and went down the long staircase that adorned the large foyer of his house to the front door. After placing his sneakers next to the door, he headed to the dining room for some breakfast. Boy was he starving!

--

His older brother and parents were already seated. His father was reading the daily newspaper and his mother and his older brother were enjoying their breakfast of eggs benedict and gourmet, imported coffee. They were conversing about the news that was on the large flat screen TV that hung on the south wall of the dining room.

Itachi looked up when he heard some foot steps and saw Sasuke heading for his seat at the table. This is how he greeted him.

"Hey little bro, how's life?" Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's one and only brother greeted him, trying to sound cool. He's 6 years older than Sasuke, and is the CEO of their father's company, Uchiha Corp. He was known to be very arrogant in his high school years, and used to have fangirls too. But since he graduated from college and started working at the company, he only got hundreds of young women trying to get a job as his secretary everyday.

"……I told you not to call me that!" Sasuke told him.

Itachi chuckled, "Foolish little brother…Well if you must know, life as a CEO is grand…" He continued on and on, while clasping his hands together in front of him and under his chin.

Sasuke just looked at him with one arched eyebrow.

"…" Sasuke said nothing at first, then he said, "I never asked…"

Uchiha Fugaku looked up from his newspaper to sip some coffee and greeted Sasuke. He is the founder of Uchiha Corp.

"Aa, ohayoh, Sasuke." He greeted his youngest son.

"Ohayoh, Otou-san." Sasuke responded. "Ohayoh, Okaa-san."

Uchiha Mikoto, mother of Itachi and Sasuke.

"Ohayoh, Sasuke." His mother greeted.

"What, no 'ohayoh' for me?" Itachi pouted, pretending to look hurt.

"Ohayoh, Nee-san." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Itachi pretended to smile appreciatively and soon finished his breakfast.

"I'm going to work now…" Itachi announced, while getting up from his seat.

"Aa, I should get going too." His father said, also getting up.

And with that, they got on their suit jackets and briefcases and headed outside towards their own separate cars.

Fugaku drove out first in silence. Then it was Itachi's turn.

Itachi opened the sun-roof of his car and turned up the volume of the XM Radio. Itachi began to belt out the lyrics to 'This Is Why I'm Hot', which was playing on the radio.

--

Sasuke looked at his watch. It read 7:45.

"Aa, I need to be on my way to school." Sasuke stated while getting up from his chair.

"I need to be on my way to the studio." Mikoto said and got up from her chair as well.

Maids went to gather their dishes and brought them back to the kitchen to clean up.

Sasuke went outside to his car and got inside, then strapped in the racing seat belt he had customized just for him.

His mom was already driving out through the gates in her own car by the time Sasuke had turned on the ignition in his.

Sasuke drove around the immense fountain in the middle of their driveway, which had a vast Uchiha fan that adorned the center.

The security guard at the front of the gates opened them up by pushing a small red button on a remote to let Sasuke and Mikoto out. He quickly closed them and went back to his reading…about baking brownies.

--

Sasuke drove in silence for the next 5 minutes. Then he took a quick glance at his eye-catching Rolex wristwatch.

7:50

He saw pink in the distance and when he drove closer, he recognized the figure as a pink haired _girl_, judging by her outfit.

He thought of speeding by her into the nearby puddle just to annoy her. And he did.

--

Sakura continued to walk to school when suddenly, a black car whizzed by and splashed water off the curb. Unfortunately, it had rained the night before, and the ground still had big puddles on it. Thankfully, Sakura dodged the splash but fell on her buttocks in the process. Not in a puddle, but in a dry spot. But it still hurt hell! She also dropped all her stuff, again on a dry spot. The car came back, this time slowly driving backwards. Sakura recognized the car as a Nissan 350Z. It had the Uchiha fan faded in deep grey on the hood of it. How did she recognize this? Well she recognized the car from the one of the car shows she went to with her father. She recognized the Uchiha fan from the folder she had seen in her father's office while snooping around for a pen and legal pad.

A raven haired teen about her age walked out toward her, smirking and never taking his eyes off of her.

'_Whoa, look at what the Gods have graced me with today!_' Sakura thought to herself, also keeping her eyes on him the whole time.

--

The handsome raven haired guy didn't say anything to her at first. He just held out his hand and smirked at her. She didn't respond, but took off her sunglasses and put them on the ground next to her. Then she pulled the iPod ear buds out of her ears and crossed her arms across her chest, pouting like a 6 year old.

He said to her "Hn. Need a hand?"

"Uhhh, yea…Thanks?"

He smirked, sarcasm taking over. "No problem. Helping out a really klutzy girl just, really makes my day."

"Oh please! Gimme a fuckin' break - I saw YOUR car drive by in that puddle. And I bet it was on purpose too! Am I right, or am I right?" Sakura said all stubborn. The guy just smirked at her.

While she tried to regain her composure, she couldn't take her bright green eyes off of the handsome stranger's own obsidian eyes.

Suddenly, she tripped on a crack in the sidewalk. Damn sidewalk crack. The next thing she knew, she stumbled into the handsome Uchiha's chest. He was caught off guard, so of course he also fell to the ground. With Sakura right on top of him. Good thing his head landed on Sakura's bag. But they were still in an awkward position. Luckily, no one was around to see them. Or so they thought.

Sakura quickly stood up, towering over Sasuke's head.

"Niiiice!" Sasuke smirked, and put his hands behind his head while looking up her skirt at her undergarments.

He looked up at her face and noticed that she was turning red, but was it in embarrassment or annoyance? ...Or both? Only Sakura knows why.

--

"Pervert!" she screeched while he slowly got up.

He smirked at her, and she attempted to slap his face. He easily caught her wrist before it came within five inches of his face.

Sasuke then looked at his watch. 7:52.

"Hn. We're gonna be late for school of we don't get going…Pinky." Sasuke said to her, still holding her wrist, with a smirk plastered on his disgustingly gorgeous face.

"Oh my god! You're right!...Wait, what do you mean _we_? How do you know we even go to the same school?" Sakura questioned him, secretly hoping that they were going to the same school. Man, fingers crossed all the way!

Sasuke didn't respond, but started to walk back to his car, getting ready to open the passenger door for Sakura. He knew that no girl on the face of the Earth would turn down a ride from Uchiha Sasuke.

'_Hey, he's pretty damn hot..._' Sakura thought to herself.

"Hn. There's only one high school in this town. Sasuke finally answered. "C'mon." Sasuke said to her.

"Hm…No thanks. I'll be fine." Sakura responded while gathering her stuff that had fallen out of her bag, which she forgot to zip close.

Sasuke walked back over to her and started to help her gather her things. What a gentleman!

He picked up several items that would typically be found in a wealthy, teenage girl's purse. Designer sunglasses, a wallet, an iPod, a SideKick 3, a make-up bag, and…personal hygiene products? More so, several tampons…!

Sasuke couldn't help himself; he let out a stifled snigger. "Uhh…I'm guessing it's that time of the month?" Sasuke asked, looking right into Sakura's eyes.

"Uh…No, not right now. But I'll be expecting it…Wait, what the hell? Why am I telling you this!?" Sakura started out sounding hesitant but her tone of voice slowly rose.

"Hahaha! I think I'm the wrong person to ask." Sasuke smirked. Sakura glared at him for 2 seconds in response, but then got back to gathering the rest of the stuff that had fallen out of her purse. Then they both stood up, brushing off their clothes.

"Thanks…" Sakura mumbled.

"What's that? I didn't hear you." Sasuke took two steps closer to Sakura and put the side of his head close to Sakura's face. Too close for comfort.

"I said thanks!" Sakura yelled into his right ear.

"Ah! Damn woman, what's wrong with you!? You didn't have to yell…Sheesh…" Sasuke said, holding his precious right ear.

"Whatever…See ya later…" Sakura already started walking away from Sasuke and waved her right hand in the air behind her.

"Wait!" Sasuke jogged up to Sakura and somehow got in front of her, stopping her in her tracks.

"Gah! What the heck?!" Sakura's face bumped into Sasuke's chest and she almost fell backwards. Sasuke, having lightning fast reflexes, quickly caught her seconds before her body could hit the ground again. They stared at each other for a few moments, but quickly snapped out of it. Sakura pried herself out of Sasuke's embrace and fixed the bottom of her top, which had rose to show her pierced navel. Sasuke saw it before she fixed it, though.

"Nice piercing." Sasuke stated, nodding once at her stomach.

"What?! You saw it!?" Sakura asked dubiously.

"Sure did."

"Oh yeah, then what color was it?" Sakura asked him skeptically.

"It was pink. A single cherry blossom." Sasuke answered, smirking.

Sakura glared at him. "You. Saw. Nothing."

"So I'm guessing your parents don't know?" Sasuke's eyebrows rose.

"Hmph. I'm not gonna answer that." Sakura crossed her arms across her chest and looked away, lifting up her chin.

"Okay then, fine by me. You want a ride to school?" Sasuke asked her with hopeful eyes.

"Uhh… Yeah sure, I'd be glad to tag along." Sakura finally smiled since her first encounter with Sasuke. _'How cute! He's so persistent!'_

They both walked back to Sasuke's car, which still had its engine running.

Sasuke opened the passenger door for her, and waited for her to go inside.

"Why thank you, you are such a gentleman." Sakura told him, words dripping with much sarcasm.

Sasuke smirked in return.

Then he shut the door and jogged back to the driver's side and started driving.

"It is now 7:56…oh, we're gonna be late on the first day of school!" Sakura said while inside the now moving automobile.

"No we won't…What's your name, anyway?" Sasuke asked her.

"_My_ name? **My** name." Sakura saw Sasuke nod his head in response. "Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Haruno Sakura. I go by the name of Uchiha Sasuke." Then he took her left hand and gently kissed it.

Sakura tried not to blush this action, she sorta liked all the attention he was giving her. "Uchiha…where have I heard that before…" Then Sakura snapped her finger.

"No way, _your __mom_ is _the _Uchiha Mikoto?! No. Way. I _love_ her designs! I'm actually wearing one of her hair barrettes." Sakura told him proudly, while pointing to the spot in her hair the barrette was placed.

He drove faster and was now going 45 mph. Then he smirked. "Hn. Wonderful…"

"Do you think I can meet her?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Maybe some other time." He told her.

They arrived at school right at 7:58.

--

Sasuke turned into the junior's parking lot and found a spot near his friends' cars.

Sakura thanked him for the ride and unbuckled her seat belt, then grabbed her bag from her feet.

"Hey teme, who's the girl?" Naruto asked Sasuke, after seeing Sakura come out from the passenger seat of his car.

"Hn. Introduce yourself." Sasuke told Sakura.

"Oh…um, right. My name's Haruno Sakura. I just moved here last week, from the States." Sakura told them.

"Hi Sakura-chan! My name's Naruto! Pleased tah meet cha!" Naruto said ecstatically.

"Uh, pleasure to meet you too…Naruto…" Sakura responded, already feeling on edge. '_Naruto? As in that swirly fish thing?_'

Naruto started ranting about how much he loved both ramen _and_ Hinata.

'_Who in the world is Hinata?' _Sakura thought to herself.

Sakura just smiled slightly and pretended to look fascinated, a polite gesture her mother taught her to do while listening to others speak.

Sasuke noticed her uneasiness and introduced her to the others; Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata.

Then Naruto decided to tell the lamest of the lame jokes.

"Ne ne, Sakura-chan, what do you call cheese that isn't yours?" Naruto asked her a riddle, a sly smirk playing his lips.

Sakura sweatdropped. "Nacho cheese." Her right eye was twitching in annoyance. That joke was _so_ elementary.

"AHAHA! THE ANSWER IS NACHO CHEESE!! GET IT?! NA-CHO CHEESE? NOT YOUR CHEESE??!! …BAAAHAHA!!" Naruto burst out, ignoring the fact that Sakura had answered his riddle correctly. Then he said "Whoo…That was a good one…Cracks me up every time…" while wiping a fake tear from his eye.

This time the whole group sweatdropped at Naruto's idiotic behavior.

Then there was an awkward silence.

"…"

"Where's Neji?" Sasuke suddenly broke the silence.

Right after he said that, a Mercedes SLR AMG McLaren pulled up in front of them, and parked in a free space near them.

Neji and Tenten emerged from the open doors of the now parked car.

"Oh my gosh! Tenten!" Sakura started toward her.

"Oh, hey Sakura! I haven't seen you since we first arrived here!" she responded with a wave.

"Hey! Who's the hottie?" Sakura said quietly to Tenten when she finally reached her, as she watched the boys chatting and catching up with each other.

"Oh…Um, that's Neji. I met him a few months ago, right after the move…" Tenten explained while blushing.

"Oooh, got a little thing going on, eh?" Sakura nudged Tenten's arm teasingly.

"Uh…" Tenten started.

"Haha, that's okay. We can talk about this later. Gimme all the deats after school. My place?" Sakura asked.

"Yea, definitely. Can we make Crab Rangoon while we talk? I've been totally craving them lately." Tenten inquired.

"Of course!" Sakura told her with a slight giggle.

They walked over to where the others were talking and Sasuke introduced Sakura to Neji. Then Sakura introduced Tenten to the rest of her new friends. Then the group chatted amongst themselves for a bit before the 8:05 bell rang.

--

They all made a mad dash to the front steps of the school, and Sasuke entered through the doors first. Sakura was right behind him, and thought he would've held the door open for her. I mean, it's common courtesy, right? And guess what? He didn't. The door slammed in her face.

"Hey!" Sakura shouted.

Sasuke looked back at her and smirked.

Then Sakura opened the door letting herself in, not bothering to hold it open for the rest of the group.

While speed-walking in the direction she saw Sasuke head off to, Sakura heard a faint "Yo, Pinky!" from her right. She glanced to the side, and saw the same guy that was hollering at her earlier.

"Hey baby, what's crackalackin?" He greeted her with a nod.

"Uh…Hey." Sakura said uneasily. _'What the fuck? Crackalackin?!'_

"I'm Sai. You new here?" The guy told her.

"Nice to meet you Sai, I'm Sakura. And yes, I am new." Sakura told him.

"What do you say we grab a bite to eat for lunch at the sushi bar down the street? Then maybe we could you know, hook up a little." Sai winked at her.

"Uh… I think I'll pass. See ya around." She tried not to hurl right in front of him. With that, Sakura continued walking toward the direction that she saw Sasuke go, leaving a bemused Sai behind.

"…Did I do something wrong…? Pssh, no way; NO GIRL ON THE FACE OF THE EARTH can resist me. I mean c'mon, look at me."

He greeted and wiggled his eyebrows at two girls that were walking past him, and they giggled.

"Yeaaah! See what I mean? Oh wait…I'm talking to myself…I'll just…get to class…" Man, does he have an immense ego, or is it just me?

--

Sasuke continued his way to the office. Then he heard a voice call out his name over and over again, each time getting louder.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun wait up!" Sakura called after him, purposely adding the _–kun_ suffix to annoy him. Then she finally caught up with him, the rest of the group not far behind.

"So! Mind telling me about the school a bit? And where I could get my schedule?" Sakura asked him.

"Hn…no."

"Wha? Why not?"

"Che, whatever. I don't have to waste my time on you." Sasuke said to her.

Sakura watched as he walked towards a long row of kiosks that surrounded ATM machine-look-alikes, where many other students were inserting something into a slot. He pulled something flat out of his pocket, which appeared to be his student ID card, and put it in a slot. He pressed his finger on the screen, and a piece of paper printed out of the machine. His student ID popped back out. He retrieved it and his schedule and walked back to where Sakura was standing.

"Go to one of those machines and put your student ID card in. Press the schedule option and it should print out, followed by your ID. Got it?" Sasuke told her.

"Okay…uh…" she said while to walking to the closest machine to her.

Then she fumbled around a bit in her large bag, looking for her ID card. She threw out many things in she found in the bottom of her bag. Lip gloss, gum wrappers, sunglasses, lip balm, hair barrettes, and…STRAWBERRY POCKY! Finally, she decided to look in her pink Kate Spade wallet. A hundred or so yellow Visa receipts fell out of it. Scrambling to pick up the logs of her purchases, Sakura looked around frantically to see if anyone had noticed. No one was looking at her. Phew. Then she looked up at Sasuke. An amused smirk graced his lips. Sakura quickly looked at the floor while gathering her receipts.

"Need some help with that?" Sasuke asked while walking to her. She nodded warily and stuffed her receipts in her bag. She stood up and looked at Sasuke, who was still smirking at her. She turned around and went back to looking for her ID. After looking in her wallet a second time, she found it. Apparently, she failed to remember she had placed it in there after getting it on the mail.

Sasuke looked back at his watch. It read 8:08. Homeroom would start in 2 minutes.

Meanwhile, Sakura was reading the directions, looking really concentrated on how to work the machine. Yeh, she forgot already. Sasuke walked up behind her and tapped her right shoulder lightly. This startled her quite a bit…

"MMYAH!" she yelped, and jumped up about 1 foot off the floor, then turned around and faced Sasuke.

"What?!" she asked, irritated.

"Well, just wanted to inform you that homeroom starts in 2 minutes."

"What? Already?"

Then Sasuke grabbed her ID and put it in the schedule retrieving machine. He pressed the schedule option like he had told Sakura to do, and Sakura's schedule printed out, her ID came out a second later.

"Here." Sasuke said to her, shoving the schedule and ID in her hands.

Sakura looked to her left, then to her right. The rest of the group was doing exactly what Sasuke just did. Then she saw Sasuke walking away. She started to follow him down the hall.

--

**With Tenten and Neji…**

"Ugh…how do you work this damn thing…?" Tenten garbled to herself, scratching her head. Apparently, she missed the directions that were printed clearly in both Japanese and English that were posted next to each machine.

Neji took notice in Tenten's confusion, and looked over at her. She saw him glance her way out of the corner of her eye.

'_Oh man…Neji is just too cute!'_

_**Flashback**_

_Tenten was on the computer looking through all the Google results she got from searching "Konoha Martial Arts" Then she saw the top link that led to the "Hyuuga Martial Arts" website._

'_Hm…Hyuuga…I've heard that name before…earlier when mom and dad were talking…'_

_**Double Flashback XD**_

"_We should tell Tenten later…Hyuuga…don't think she's ready…" Tenten heard fragments of her mother's words to her father one afternoon. The maids had just finished unpacking and her parents were done supervising it and were in the backyard by the pool drinking tea and conversing._

'_Huh? What does she mean tell me later…Tell me what? And Hyuuga…who's that?' Then Tenten crept back to her room deep in thought..._

_**End of Double Flashback XD**_

"_Oh well, I guess I'll join that club since its not too far from here and I'm pooped from searching for a half hour…"_

_Tenten looks through the site and finds out that the joining fee is $1000.00._

"_Eh, reasonable price…" Tenten said to herself…little did she know, that place was for people that could afford it…only the prosperous and the gracious. (__**AN**__ I don't know how much it actually costs. I'm just making it up here. X)_

_Then she went downstairs and found her mom in the kitchen, helping the maids cook._

"_Mom, can I join the Hyuuga Martial Arts club? It's only a 1000 dollars for joining…and it's two blocks away. Please?" Tenten asked her mom._

'_Hyuuga? Isn't that…oh my! This would be the perfect way for Tenten to get to know that Hyuuga Neji before-' then her mom was cut off in the middle of her thinking to herself._

"_Mom, what'dya say? Can I join?" Tenten asked her mom…again._

"_Oh, yea! Of course! Go ahead! Ask your father for your credit card, it came in the mail this morning." Her mom told her._

_Tenten walked away pumping her fist in the air saying "Yes!"_

_Her mom, in the kitchen smiled. 'Tenten…you'll soon meet __that charming Hyuuga gentleman__…"_

_Tenten went to go see her dad in his office. She knocked on the door and went in when her dad prompted her to do so. Then she asked him for her credit card, and went to her room. There, she got her purse. Then she went downstairs and told her mom she was going out for a while. She slipped out of the front gates of her mansion, and started walking to Hyuuga Martial Arts. It was a beautiful day. If it weren't, Tenten wouldn't be walking to her destination; she would be driving. When she got there, she took a look at the front and sighed._

'_Wow, this place is beautiful.'_

_And it was, the outside was decorated with the Hyuuga clan symbol and had gilded gold on fancy swirls around the windows and door frame. There were flowers and a beautiful water fountain adorning the front entrance._

_Tenten opened the door and walked in to the front desk. The first thing that caught her eye when she got in was a guy with lavender eyes, and long silky-looking hair teaching a group of people, and most of them happened to be girls around her age. Most of them were just staring at him, and some of them were even drooling. How gross is THAT? She was staring at him for about 2 minutes, until the receptionist got her attention._

"_Miss, may I help you? Miss?" the lady in the front asked her._

_Snapping out of her daze, she walked to the front desk and asked for an application to join. The lady, whose name was Chiyo, gave her a clipboard with the application clipped on it, and a pen. Tenten walked over to the sitting area, and started to fill it out. When one of the questions asked her how old she was, she wrote down, "16", next to her DOB._

_After she wrote that, she heard the cute guy tell the people that they have a 10 minute break._

'_Oue, his voice is hot…' Tenten started to stare at his beautifully sexy face. XD_

_Then he looked up from his 'students' to Tenten, who had a dreamy look on her face, and was smiling. That was when Tenten noticed she had been gawking. She quickly looked back down at the clip board blushing._

'_Gah! He caught me staring!'_

_Then the guy walked over to her, and sat down on the chair next to hers. Tenten felt a prickly heat going throughout her body.._

"_Hey, you new around here?" He asked her._

"_Uhh…Umm… My name's Tenten." She stammered, looking down at the clipboard frantically._

"_I'm Hyuuga Neji…So…you new around here?"_

"_Yea…" Tenten was still blushing. 'Smooth Tenten, real smooth…'_

"_So…you joining the club?"_

"_Yea…um…martial art has always been my infatuation since I was young."_

"_Really? Cool. Me too." Neji was surprised to know this. The majority of the girls that were in the club were in it for Neji._

_And awkward silence went by._

"_Soo…Tenten…What school are you attending this coming year?"_

"_Um…I'm going to Konoha Academy…" Tenten stammered._

"_Oh…cool. So am I…What year are you?"_

"_Junior…Third year…"_

"_Cool…Same here…" Neji answered back._

_Awkward silence_

"_Yea…so, you wanna grab a bite to eat, after this? Maybe chat a little bit, get to know each other before school starts? I get out at 1:00."_

"_Yea, that sounds great." Tenten said, with a shy smile. Neji returned it. Then they continued to talk._

_**Let's see what's going on with some jealous fan girls in Neji's class…**_

"_Eh mah gawd! How come Neji-kun talks to __her__! And he smiled at her! Ugh! That's not fair!" One girl named Mila said with fire in her eyes._

"_I know! Ugh, I hate her already." Her friend named Miko said with a sharp attitude._

"_Let's make a plan to sabotage her! You know, make her look bad in front of Neji-kun. What do you think, Miko?" Mila asked._

"_Let's do it. But what do you think we should do?" Miko interrogated Mila._

_Mila looked deep in thought for moment. Then she felt Miko shake her shoulder violently._

"_Eh mah gawd! NO WAY!!! Did you see that? Did you see OUR Neji-kun GIVE ugly buns girl a small piece of paper??? DID YOU??!! What the hell does she have that I don't?" Miko whisper shouted._

"_I dunno…? She's probably too poor to afford her own paper." Mila answered back._

"_What do you mean she's probably too poor to afford her own paper???!! It means that he gave buns girl his NUMBER! How do I know? Well, lemme just answer my own question. She tore off a piece of that paper she had, and gave it to Neji-kun! They probably exchanged numbers! Gawd, you can be so dim sometimes…" Miko whisper shouted to her friend again, but muttered the last part to herself. Then she saw Mila give her a 'I-heard-that' look._

"_Uh...kidding!" Miko flashed a laser-whitened smile to her best friend._

"_Whatevs…" Mila responded waving her hand, while looking intently at Neji and Tenten converse._

_**Back to Neji and Tenten…**_

"_Uh…I better get back to my...uh, class." Neji told her._

"_Um, yea. And I should finish this…um…thing." Tenten told him, while tapping the pen on the clipboard._

"_So I'll see you at 1:00?"_

"_Yea…"_

_Then Neji walked back to instruct, and Tenten finished up the application to join the club and headed home, to kill time until it was 1:00._

_**End Flashback…**_

"Tenten? Tenten…" Neji waved his hands in front of Tenten's face in attempt to wake her up from her daze.

"What? Oh…" Tenten let out a fake nervous laugh, and turned the other way, attempting to hide her creeping blush. She had been gawking at Neji AGAIN for the past 2 minutes.

"Uh…Here, I got your schedule for you." Neji said handing over a piece of paper and her student ID card.

"Huh? …Oh uh, thanks Neji-kun!" Tenten replied with a smile.

Then they walked to their lockers, Neji discreetly smiling at the fact that Tenten added the suffix to his name.

--

"Sasuke, what's your locker number?" a loud, cheery voice piped up.

"Hn. None of your business."

"Well then, sorry for asking." Sakura said. With that, she looked down at her schedule, and it told her that her locker was number 256. Then she walked in front of Sasuke, still looking down at her schedule.

'_Hn? She knows her way around already? Good, I won't have to go through the trouble of showing her around…_'

Sakura started walking and then froze her steps. She had no idea where her locker was, it was so obvious by the conflustered look on her face that no one saw.

Then Sasuke's front collided with her back, and she was accidentally shoved 2 feet ahead of where she stood before. Yea, Sasuke's that strong.

"Hey! What's the big idea!?" Sakura turned around and asked him.

"Hn. You stopped. I had to push you, you were in my way." Sasuke said monotonously before walking around her.

"Well, you could've just _told_ me to start moving again!"

"Che, whatever..."

"Don't you whatever me!"

Sasuke looked over his shoulder. "You don't know me like that."

Naruto came out of nowhere, popped into the picture and said "Ouue, buurrnn! Pssss…" Then he popped out of the picture again.

"Don't be talking like that to me! You…you jerk!" Sakura hollered. Sasuke just looked at her with one eyebrow arched and continued on his way, amused by this weird pinked haired girl that he barely even knew.

"W-wait up! I don't know where my homeroom is!" Sakura exclaimed, then scurried after Sasuke.

--

**AN** Sooo, what do you think of the first chapter? This first chapter is pretty strange. o.o" I promise later chapters will be better! Also, if you have any ideas for me, do tell:D I won't forget to credit you! Thanks a bunch in advance! It'll help me out masses. 8D Btw, sorry for the lame onomatopoeias…Give me some feedback on those if you want. Haha.

**P.S.** Please report any grammatical mistakes and such to me via review/message. Thank youuuu! 8D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 2 **

While they were walking, Sakura apologized to him, and Sasuke muttered a "hn" back. Then they stopped in front of a staircase. Sakura was having a conversation with her inner and was spaced out, so she didn't notice Sasuke had stopped and bumped into him.

"Hey! Why'd you stopped?" Sakura asked him.

"Hn, I asked you who you had for homeroom." Sasuke answered.

"Oh…um, I have Kakashi-sensei." Sakura told him, obviously embarrassed by her previous outburst. A small blush crept up on her face, and it didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed, "Follow me…" he muttered. He was only showing her around to be nice…It's not like he wanted to…Besides, she's probably some crazy fangirl that'll bother him all the time.

"Okay! Oh yeah…Um…Is it okay if I call you Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura giggled.

"No."

"Okay, Sasuke-_kun_ it is!"

"…"

"Sasuke-kun, are we there yet?"

"Yea."

"Oh, okay! Well, let's get in the classroom!" Sakura said cheerfully.

"Shit…we're 5 minutes late for class…and since it's the first day of school, Kakashi's probably gonna be there early…" Sasuke muttered to himself.

Suddenly, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, and Naruto skidded to a stop in front of the same room Sasuke and Sakura were about to enter.

"Haha! We're not late!!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sakura and Sasuke were the first ones to enter the room. Kakashi was just starting role call.

"Ah, nice of you to join us…" Then he noticed Sakura.

"And who is this beautiful young lady?" He asked walking up to Sakura and looking her up and down.

"Senseeeiii! Back off of her! She doesn't want you creeping up her shirt!" Naruto yelled.

"Huh? AHH!" Sakura yelped in fear, then hid behind Sasuke, hoping for _some_ sort of protection from the supposed pervert...

All the fangirls present were enraged by this action; they didn't want anyone going near, or touching _their _Sasuke-kun.

"Ah heh heh heh!" Kakashi started to rub the back of his head laughing nervously and descended to his desk.

"Kakashi-sensei is kind of a pervert! He spends most of his time reading those Icha Icha Paradise books. It would be best if you stayed away from him!" Naruto yell whispered to Sakura.

"Mm mm!" Sakura nodded her head quickly 2 times like a bobble head doll, to show Naruto that she understood what he meant.

After role call, Kakashi told the class that they could do anything they wanted, except nag him. After 10 minutes of non-stop chatter, the first period bell rang and all of the students went on to their first period.

--

The next four classes went by well for Sakura. In one of her classes, a guy with a bowl-shaped haircut asked her out on a "Youthful Date", claiming that she was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid his eyes on. Sakura immediately rejected him. And she started to throw up a little but quickly swallowed it. Yes, she was THAT grossed out.

After fourth period, the lunch bell for juniors rang. Sakura and her new friends, including Sasuke headed to the cafeteria.

Sakura got in line behind Naruto, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten. Sasuke was right behind her, with the others behind him. As Sakura was walking through the lunch line, she expected to see some sort of slimy mess to be plopped onto her tray. Instead, what she got was a beautifully decorated plate of…filet mignon. Her expression looked something like this: O.O. At her old school they served regular lunches like a sandwich, or a slice of ultra-greasy pizza. But this, this was quite an extravagant lunch! She continued down the line and saw a bowl of Caesar salad with dressing on the side being placed on her tray next to the steak. She grabbed a bottle of Evian from the cooler, and slid her tray to the cash register.

"That'll be $5.75, please." The lady behind the counter told her.

"What?! Only $5.75?! But this is a gourmet meal!" Sakura exclaimed incredulously. This got her a quite a few stares from the students around her. She heard Sasuke stifling a snicker behind her.

"Yes, that's true. But the reason why the price is so low is because taxes and your tuition that your parents pay cover all of this." She chuckled lightly.

"Ohh, I see. But…I only brought $3.00 with me…" Sakura told the lady nervously.

"Oh, that's fine sweetie. Do you have a credit card?" She asked.

"What? Oh, yea. Of course. Do you take them?" Sakura asked.

"Why yes, of course."

"Okay." Sakura put her tray down on the convenient shelf next to the counter. She put her bag down and fished her Visa out. Handing it to the lady behind the counter, she put her bag on her shoulder. The lunch lady swiped it, and returned it to Sakura.

"There ya go, you're all set." She told Sakura.

"Thanks." Sakura smiled politely at her and slipped her card into her purse. Grabbing her tray, she walked over to the table she had seen her other friends walk over to and sat down.

They all ate and chatted. When each person finished their lunch, they went to put their tray and dishes away.

--

After the lunch period, it was coincidently a free period for the whole group - Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, and Naruto. They all walked out to the quad and sat under a tall weeping willow tree on some round stone picnic tables near the walkway.

"So how do you ladies like the school so far?" Sasuke directed this question to both Sakura and Tenten. But he only looked at Sakura, which made her blush lightly.

"Actually, I really like it here. Wonder why I didn't move here sooner…" Sakura joked.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked at her.

"Well, I LOVE it here. And…" Tenten was interrupted by Sakura.

"AND you like that you get to see Ne-" Sakura didn't get to finish what she was going to say because Tenten had clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Ahehehehehe…" Tenten took her hand away from Sakura's mouth when Sakura forced her tongue through her lips and licked Tenten's hand.

"Gross! Sakura!" Tenten got some hand sanitizer from her purse and squirted some on her hand, wiping away Sakura's mouth germs.

The others laughed, because it was funny, of course.

Neji's whole body heated up upon hearing _part_ of his name, and he prayed that he wasn't going red.

No one was looking at him, that's a good sign. Phew. Oh, if only this were true…

Sasuke faked a cough and nudged Neji's left arm, giving him a knowing look. Neji tried to ignore him.

Sakura, remembering her can of Arizona Green Tea, pulled it out of her bag and popped the top. Then she took a long swig.

"Ahhhhh." Sakura put her drink on the bench and found everyone staring at her when she looked up.

"What?" Sakura was clueless.

"What? What'd I do?" Sakura looked into every single person's eyes.

"Um. Sakura… You just burped." Tenten informed her.

Sakura's eyes grew wide. "I did?!" She sat there for 2 seconds before getting up from her seat and running to a cherry blossom tree. There, she behind the side that wasn't facing her friends.

--

"Uh… What's wrong with her…?" Ino asked, one of her eyebrows arched.

"Um, she just gets embarrassed in front of people easily." Tenten said, reaching down to scratch her knee.

"Oh…"

--

Sakura riffled through her bag and found the Nutz Over Chocolate Luna Bar she had forgotten about. She stared at it with sparkly eyes, and then tore into it like a ravenous beast.

"Errrrp! Well, that hit the spot…" Sakura burped again. _"I am NEVER going to tell anyone what a big appetite I have…" _Sakura thought to herself, while trying to regain her composure. Picking up her bag, she walked over to the group with a big smile on her face.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Sakura asked cheerfully.

"Uhh…" Tenten started, before the bell interrupted her mid-sentence.

Every person rushed to gather up their belongings and ran to the nearest doors.

"Wait! Who has AP Chemistry next period?!" Sakura called to her new friends.

"I do." "I do!!!!" Rang the voices of Sasuke and… Sai? Where the heck did HE come from? And how did someone that looked so stupid be in an AP course…?

She smiled and ran up to Sasuke.

"Ne ne, can I walk with you to our next class?" Sakura held on to his lower arm and looked up at him.

"You can walk with me!!!" Sai ran up to her and pulled her away from Sasuke.

"Uh… No, it's fine. I'll walk with Sasuke." Sakura went back to Sasuke, who just looked at her with an amused look on his face.

Sai stood in his place and stared at the pair that was walking to class together. He was fuming and his face was heated. He stomped angrily to class, going down a different hallway than Sakura and Sasuke.

--

When they got to the classroom, Sasuke found sat on a stool that was in front of a tall lab bench. Sakura looked at him to see if it was alright for her to sit. He smirked at her, and she took that as a yes. Sitting down next to Sasuke, she felt a chill go up neck. Sakura looked over a shoulder. An angry wrath radiated from the back of the room. A mob of Sasuke's fangirls glared at Sakura with so much hate that it felt like the path of their glares was boring a hole through her soul. Turning around, Sakura tried to ignore them.

As the teacher walked in the room, they started going safety rules for the classroom. Sakura pulled out her notebook and began to take notes. A ball of paper hit her in the back of the head. She bent down to pick up the paper. Unfolding it, she read a threatening note from one of the fangirls in the back of the room.

She placed it in her bag and turned around to smile at the fangirl that would love her so much as to waste her time to write a threatening letter to her.

The fangirl stuck her tongue out at her and looked at the front of the room again.

The bell rang after class was over, and Sakura asked Sasuke what class he had next. She found out they were going to the same class again, so Sakura thought it would be alright for her to tag along with him.

After that class was over, they went to PE. As Sakura walked into the gym, she found a mob of girls waiting for her wearing short shorts and holding dodge balls.

--

**AN** AHHH. Dx I'm so sorry for the late update! I also apologize for such a short chapter. Dx Please don't stop reading my fanfiction! T.T Err... Please review? O.O Oh, and I noticed there were some mistakes on the first chapter... Ehe… Sorry about that, if the thing about Sakura's bottoms confused you.


End file.
